The present invention relates to a device for holding pieces of lumber when they are cut by a movable saw means, preferably a saw blade.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient device in which each separate part is simple and strong, said device being able to locate and hold pieces of lumber when they are cut at a high speed.